We've Had Enough!
by Million Voices
Summary: What would parents do if their kids were out of contol, and never listen to a word they say... Have them arrested of course! Duh. RxR.


Hey everyone, its me Million Voices here again with another story for you all.

I hope you all will enjoy it.

FYI: If you haven't checked out my other story "Culture Shock", go ahead and check it out. If/When you do get a chance to read it, can you leave me a review telling me about yourself, where you are from, what's your ethnic background, what type of clothing do people from your culture wear. Tell me everything. In case your wondering, its to help me out with my other story. Anyways thanks everyone I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: Please... I wish I owned Gundam Seed/Destiny. So that way I could show Fukuda and his dumb-ass wife how a real show is supposed to be run.

**

* * *

**

**"We've Had Enough"**

Ch.1 : Enough is Enough

Ding-Dong… Ding-Dong

Upstairs in Via and Ulen Hibiki's room, Ulen started to stir around in his bed due to the doorbell ringing.

Ding-Dong

Before he got out of bed, he glanced at the alarm clock that sat on a night stand beside the bed. It read '2:32 a.m.'

'Who could that be at this time in the morning?' Ulen thought to himself.

He sat up on his bed, he stretched out a little bit before he stood up. He glanced over his shoulder to see his wife still sleeping.

"I swear she's a heavy sleeper" he said to himself.

He walked around to the other side of the bed, where his wife snoring lightly. He put his hand on her shoulder, and shook her a bit. Via finally opened her eyes only to see her husband hovering over her. She sat up on the bed and yawned.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked while rubbing her eye.

"Somebody is at the door."

"…You woke me up just to tell me that?" she said, a bit irritated at him for waking her up this late at night.

"Well, I figured you would like to go with me to see who it is." Ulen said while he walked over to his closet to get his robe.

"But who could it be knocking on the door at-" she quickly glanced over at the clock on the opposite side of the bed and said "2:36 in the morning.?"

"Well, it might be an emergency. Like that time the Collin's house caught on fire because their daughter left the dish rag on the stove while it was still on, and it caught on fire."

"Hmm, point taken… Alright let's go."

She got off of the bed and went to the closet to get her robe. They both left the room went downstairs.

Ding-Dong

"Coming!!", Ulen screamed, so that whoever was at the door would be able to hear him.

He finally reached the door, with Via close behind him. He unlocked the door and opened it to see… Kira and Cagalli on the porch standing between two police officers

"Hello officer…how may I help you?" Ulen said nervously.

"Yes you may…are these your children sir?" one of the offices said.

Oh how he wanted to say no. This wouldn't be the first time his children was brought home by the police, they really were some troublemakers. He sighed.

"Yes, these are my children officer."

Out of curiosity, Ulen glanced over his shoulder to see his wife, who has been quiet the whole entire time. But what he saw was not pretty. There was his wife standing behind with a 'ready-to-kill' look on her face. Both of her hands were clenched tightly at her sides, and her body was trembeling with fury. Only one word described the way Via looked right now…scary. Ulen sweatdropped and turned around to face the two officers once again.

He sighed. "What did they do this time officer?"

"Well for starters," one of the officers said while reaching into his pant pocket. "we found your kids leaving a club for people 21 and older carrying these fake I,D, cards." He pulled out two cards with Kira and Cagalli's picture on them."Also driving while intoxicated, disturbing the peace **(A.N. I'm just throwing some things in there), **insulting and hitting an officer in the line of duty, fig-"

"Insulting and hitting an officer?" Ulen questioned

He looked at Kira a bit surprised. He never thought that his son would have enough guts to make such a bold move.

Kira, who wasn't looking at his parents ever since this started, could feel that his father was looking at him. He looked over at his father, and he was right, his father was looking at him.

'He probably thinks that it was me who did it' he thought to himself.

So to take his father's gaze off of him, he acted like his eye was itching and went to rub it. But when he was rubbing his eye, he was actually pointing towards Cagalli.

Kira's little sad idea worked, because Ulen shifted his gaze from Kira to Cagalli.

"If you don't mind me asking officer, but what exactly did my _daughter_ do?" he asked still not taking his eyes off of her.

Cagalli began to stir around uncomfortably.

"Well when I went to grab her hand to bring her to the police car, she quickly pulled her hand away from me. She then called me a bastard cop, punched me in the eye, and kicked me in the knee." He said. "If it wasn't for my partner pulling her off of me, I was sure she was going to hurt me more than what she has done to me so far-"

"Well officer," Via spoke, cutting him off., "I promise you that our children will never do anything like this, again."

Kira and Cagalli looked at their mother with relief in their eyes. Because any parent in this situation would have went ballistic by now. But not their mother, she was to loving caring and understanding to do anything like that.

"Kira, Cagalli. I would like for the two of you to meet me in the family room. We are going to have a small talk before you go to bed." Via said sweetly

Ulen could feel that something was wrong with his wife. She was being _too_ calm, even for her… something was wrong.

Via watched her kids walk into the house and go into the family room. She turned back to the police men.

"I' am sorry for all of this officer, if there is anything that I cou-"

"No need mam." The officer cut her off. "I just want you to watch out for your kids okay."

"You don't have to worry about that officer. I promise, they will never do anything like this again, _ever"_ she said

"That's good to hear madam. You folks have a good night." And with that him and his partner left.

Via closed the door once the police car had pulled out of the driveway. She turned around and walked towards the family room. Ulen followed close behind her. They entered the room and saw their kids sitting on the couch. Nobody said anything. Everything was silent…until

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO DOING OUT AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT!!!"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR HORNY LITTLE ADOLESCENT MINDS???!!!"

Everyone (Kira Cagalli and Ulen), looked over at Via. They were all taken back a bit. Via has never screamed like that to anybody. They didn't know how to react to this. Because this was the first time Via has ever lost her temper with her kids, they just remained silent.

"DO YOU TWO LIKE GETTING IN TROUBLE, OR DO YOU JUST LIKE MAKING ME ANGRY!!!"

Kira raised his hand, about to answer her question. But Cagalli quickly pulled it back down.

"Don't answer that man, that's a set up." She whispered to him. All Kira could do was nod his head at her. He then turned back to his mother who was still yelling at them.

"YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!!! THERE WILL BE NO PHONE, NO T.V., NO GOING OUTSIDE…NO FOOD!!!"

"Now honey," Ulen finally spoke up. "Don't you think that your going a tad bit overboard with this whole 'grounding' thing. I mean the kids _do _have to eat too, and-"

"Ulen…" Via cut him off. "If you ever want to see me wearing that 'red-devil' costume with the red pumps ever again, then I strongly advise you to shut up right now."

Ulen pondered on that for a minute.

"…Sorry kids, but you're on your own.". He went upstairs to their room after that and went back to sleep.

Kira and Cagalli were both angry at their father for leaving them with their mother.

"Now," Via said after calming down. "I' am going back to bed. You two are going up to your rooms and stay there. You are not allowed to leave this house unless I say so. I don't want to see you or feel you. I don't even want to hear you breathe." She said in a chilling voice. "I'm going to bed now, but believe me, I will be thinking about a suitable punishment for the two of you…goodnight". And with that she left to go to her room.

Silence

"Man, am I glad that's over" Cagalli said

"Cagalli, do you think mom is up to something?"

Cagalli looked over at her twin, who was now standing up.

"Oh please Kira," she smiled "Mom always says things, but she never actually means it. Trust me Kira, everything will be okay."

"I don't know Cagalli, she sounded pretty serious to me." Kira said a bit nervous.

"Kira," she sighed "I thought I said to trust me. I promise mom will not do anything to us, alright." She assured him.

"Now let's go to bed, I'm pooped." She said while rising from where she was sitting.

"Hehe" Kira chuckeled. He moved from where he was standing and headed for the stairs

"What's so funny?" Cagalli said, catching up with him.

"Yeah I bet you're tired. I mean after all the drinks you had…" he then looked at her with a mysterious gleam in his eye, "not to mention all that time you spent in the V.I.P. room with Athrun."

All Cagalli could was blush at what her brother just said. She would have yelled at him and beat the crap out of him, but ran to his room and locked the door. So she wasn't able to do anything. She promised herself that she would get him in the morning. So with that she left for her room.

Tomorrow would be a new day.

* * *

RxR Plz. Let me know how you like it. I accept all types of comments. 


End file.
